The present general inventive concept generally relates to the transmission and reception of data, and more particularly, the invention concept relates to the utilization inductive coupling to transmit and receive data.
Inductive coupling is utilized as a type of near field contactless communication technology. When compared to other near field contactless communication technologies, such as radiofrequency identification (RFID), inductive coupling advantageously exhibits relatively high transmission rates and low power consumption.
In addition to contactless communication between separate devices, inductive coupling may be utilized within a device, such as solid-state drive (SSD), where a plurality of integrated circuits (ICs) is stacked in a single package. Here, inductive coupling may be used to realize data communication between the stacked ICs.
One drawback of conventional inductive coupling techniques is that there are not capable of simultaneously performing interactive communication over a single channel. This is primarily because echo noise generated by inductance is not effectively eliminated during the interactive communication. For example, an integrated circuit that is transmitting data must stop transmission in order to receive data. Accordingly, interactive communication utilizing conventional inductive coupling is performed through timing control, which can narrow the effective bandwidth.